There You'll Be
by GerryBsGirl
Summary: Lois Lane recalls certain events in her life. Especially when it comes to one man, Clark Kent. She is destined to find out the truth behind his mask and solve the mystery of all her problems. She begins to remember and think back on the times before and R
1. Time

**' There You'll Be '**

Superman fic based on the hit song which is by Faith Hill. This starts towards the begining of Superman Returns. Spoilers definitly included. I warn you now!

Reviews are always appreciated. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think of it, and thanks for reading!

Lois was still in shock from everything that had happened over the past several years. First, she had a night of passion with the man of steel himself. Then she forgets everything, as he suddenly disappears.

Five years have passed since then. Five very long years. She had a very beautiful son. Jason. He was her life now. Soon after finding out she was pregnant, she met Richard White. He was a good man. He helped Lois recover from the previous events, especially when the one she loved left her without saying goodbye. Over and over, day after day, she was always asking herself one question. _" Why? " _

In three days, she would receive the Pulitzer Prize for her article on ' Why the World Doesn't Need Superman '. This was the one she'd written shortly after he had vanished. She wasnt the only one who wandered why and where he had gone. She knew that the whole world was asking the same questions. The article itself was mostly about herself. Time and time again, she would deny it. But inside, she knew the truth. The woman in the article was herself. Lois Lane.

_The world doesn't need Superman because he left us all alone when we needed him the most. Just as we were begining to think of him as that one savior we always prayed for, he vanished. He did it without saying goodbye. Its quite funny how falling in love with a complete stranger can affect your whole life. But having him was different. Superman made us all feel. He showed us that life is worth living. _

_Even to this day, we find ourselves wandering where the mysterious man of steel has gone? Did he meet someone and fall in love? Did he go back to wherever it was he came from? Where did he go? We all wander. But wandering isn't what we need to do. Truth is, we dont need a hero. Our world can go on without Superman. We dont need him. Its only a matter of time until we all will see. We are going to see that its true. The world doesn't need Superman. Even if he saved us all, we dont need him. _

_**When I think back**_

_**On these times...**_

****

**_( Note: This isnt the end. Its only the begining.I will be posting more soon. Reviews are always helpful. They help me to know if people are actually liking and well pretty much reading the story. Thanks! )_**


	2. The Return

**' There You'll Be ' **

**ch. 2 **

_**And the dreams **_

_**We left behind ...**_

It was another day at the Daily Planet. Lois Lane was assigned to report on the shuttle launch. She got on it right away.

Up high in the sky, they had reached nearly 30,000 feet. The launch was set for 40,000 feet. What they didnt know was the dangers that were ahead of them. This had never been done before, and what was to soon come, no one would expect. A sudden power outage.

' What happened? ' one woman asked.

' I dont know, but this cant be good at all. I mean, we've lost all connections! '

_' Dont be alarmed... its absolutely normal! ' _

BOOM!

Suddenly the shuttle shot off, carrying the plane with it. Both crafts were rocketing towards space at full speed. Lois unbuckled herself so that she could help another person. The words _shes sure got a way of getting into trouble... _kept playing in her mind. Now that Superman was gone, she knew this was it. She went flying across the plane. Her head banged the walls pretty hard. It was hard enough to knock any person out, but she was lucky. She happened to glance towards the nearest window, and thats when she seen it. Him. _No...It couldnt be. _She told herself.

' There appears to be an unidentified object coming at us... at a..umm... miles... wait... its coming.. wow fast! '

' SUPERMAN! '

Lois closed her eyes. It was true. He was back. _Oh great Lois... your life is in danger and all you can think about is how to tell the man of steel himself that... that... Jason. _

Superman finally freed the shuttle from the other craft. However, the other craft was sent flying towards the earth, with only a split second of stillness. Objects were floating. Lois was floating. It was a rather strange feeling. Then she went flying to the back of the plane again as their speed increased. Suddenly, as they neared the surface of the earth, Superman stops them from crashing.

' Our prayers have been answered! Thank you Superman! '

The door to the outside opens and in walks the man of steel himself. Superman. He has returned.

' Is everyone alright? ' He asked as she scanned the room with his powerful vision, until he finally seen her. Lois was there. She stood to her feet. Her face was so pale. It was as white as a ghost. ' Are you ok? ' She just simply nodded. ' Well... I hope that this experience hasn't put any of you off flying, because statistically, they say, its still the safest way to travel. '

He smiled then just as he flew off, Lois stepped outside.

Lois stared up at the sky as he went up, up, and away. She was in shock. Superman had returned. _Oh God! _She thought to herself. At that very moment, her story fell apart. Her world began to stop turning.

With one last glance into the sky, she feinted.

_**I'll be glad 'cause**_

_**I was blessed to get**_

_**To have you in my life...**_

****

( Hey all.. thank you so much for reading this fic. I've seen the movie twice already. Plus I've seen and own all 4 of the originals. Anyhow.. I hope you stay with me on this fic, because I promise to update, if not every day, then at least every 2 days. I promise the chapters are soon to get much longer and better. This is still only the begining. Oh and in case you are wandering, this are about to change in the next few chapters compared to the movie. Once again, thanks for reading, and ENJOY! Oh and Review please! Thanks! )


	3. Changes

**' There You'll Be ' **

**ch. 3**

Few days later at the Daily Planet...

' Lois... in my office now! ' Perry yelled.

She sighed. ' Well its nice to know that I'm wanted around here. ' She had no idea that Clark was back until she caught a glimpse of him sitting at a desk. _Clark? Whats he doing here? I thought he was on vacation...? _

'Of course you are Lois. You're the best damn reporter the planet has ever seen. '

'Look.. I think I've got a lead on this whole blackout thing. I mean... it wasnt just a blackout, it was every electronic device Chief. ' Lois looked up at him.

'Lois! The story isnt the blackout. People could all care less about that. Superman has returned. I want you on it right away! '

'No... I dont want to do Superman. I've already done him. ' She didnt even realize what she had said until she seen the look on Perry Whites face.

' Well thats nice to know, then maybe you could do him again and get to know where hes been and all that stuff. '

Meanwhile... in the other part of the building, Clark Kent was using his excellent sense of hearing to hear the whole conversation Lois and the Chief were having.

' Hi. ' 5 year old Jason told the man.

' Well hello there. Who are you? '

' Jason! What are you doing? ' Lois yelled for her son.

' Daddys office is boring. '

' Is it now? ' She smiled then seen Clark. ' Oh Clark.. hey. How was your trip? I want to hear all about it! '

' Actually it went quite well. I seen... '

Jimmy interupted. ' He seen Llamas. Intersting huh? I know... '

' Look.. we'll have to catch up another time, I've got to get him back to his father's office. ' Lois picked Jason up and carried him to Richards office.

' Father? ' Clark asked as he looked at Jimmy.

' Yeah... fearless reporter Lois Lane is a mommy! ' Jimmy responded to his question. ' Clark.. you look suprised at that? I mean.. who wouldnt be. It suprised a lot of people when she announced 5 years ago that she was pregnant. But if you ask me... ' He bent down and whispered to him ' ... shes still in love with you know who... '

' Who? Oh... ' Clark seemed suprised once again as he realized he spoke of Superman. _Its ashamed Clark. You had to go off and leave the woman for five years and now shes moved on with her life and even has a child, who is... five? Could it be? _So many thoughts raced through his mind.

_**When I look back**__**  
On these days**__**  
I'll look and see your face...**_

Later that evening...

' Jason... you need to eat your dinner. ' Richard yelled at him.

' But I wanted egg rolls! Mommy.. I want egg rolls!'

' Richard... dont yell at him like that. Hes just a child. ' Lois looked at him.

' I know what he is. I'm sorry. '

' I'm going outside to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute. ' Lois grabbed her purse and cigarettes and went out back. She sat on the dock and looked up at the sky. She thought back to when Superman saved her life once again on the plane. She almost died. If not for him, then she would have.

_**You were right there for me...**_

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, then slowly opened them in time to see him flying across the night sky. She thought for a second that she might be dreaming, just as she had every night for the past 5 years. There was so much she had wanted to tell him. Instead, since he never returned, she wrote the article on 'Why The World Doesn't Need Superman'.

_**In my dreams**__**  
I'll always see you soar**__**  
Above the sky...**_

Now that he was back, so much had changed. She was terrified that she would fall back in love with the man of steel again. She feared what Richard might do if he ever found out the possibilities of Jason being the son of Superman. _He could never be. I've been with Richard for a while now. Hes never shown any sign of having powers, or has he? Why does he have a 'D' in gym? Could my own son be hiding something from me? Oh God... I'm a horriable mother!_

She stood up and returned inside after about an hour of thinking. She still had way too much on her mind.

'Lois is there something you're not telling me? Are you feeling alright?' Richard asked.

'No. Richard... I've told you everything. I'm just tired thats it. I have a lot on my mind. '

'You love him dont you?'

'What? '

'You're still in love with Superman?' He asked again.

'Richard please. He is Superman. Everyone is in love with him.' She sighed as she lied to herself. 'I'm not.' The words _I am... _kept screaming through her mind.

'Why do I find that so hard to believe?'

'Because you are jealous maybe?'

'Jealous? Lois... are you insane? I know for a fact that you still love him. And dont tell me that you dont, because obviously you do. Especially now that hes returned!' Richard finally let it out. He hated that the man of steel had gotten there before he did.

'Richard...look. I'm sorry, but I dont love him anymore. He will always be in my heart. Nothing will ever change that. ' With that said, she went to bed.

_**In my heart**__**  
There always be a place**__**  
For you for all my life...**_

(well thats the end of that chapter. I will be posting more soon! Please review... not getting enough here. I know it sucks now, but it will get better. It already has I feel. Anyhow... those of you who are reading.. thanks. More to come soon... dont worry! )


	4. Trouble

**' There You'll Be '**

**ch. 4**

Another evening at the Daily Planet...

Lois was stressed out with all the pressure of trying to cover two different stories at once. She knew it wasnt her place to do the blackout, but she wanted to.

Clark noticed Lois was acting rather strange today. ' Lois is everything alright? You seem... tense? '

She looked up at him. ' No.. its all fine. I am just tired. '

' Well if you needed a hand, I could help out. I mean... only if you needed it. '

' Thanks but no. I'm fine. I think I'll go get some fresh ... oh no! ' she spilt her purse and its contents went all over the floor. She began picking her things up. Clark helped. ' Thanks again. ' She didnt even see him without his glasses on. She just handed them to him.

Richard sat in his office watching the whole fling his fiance was having with Clark Kent. _What is it with those two? _He seen Lois leave and knew exactly where she was going. She was going to smoke.

Lois stood on the roof trying to light a cigarette. For some reason, it wouldnt light. ' What the hell is wrong with this lighter? ' She kept trying and trying but no luck.

' You know... Miss Lane, cursing isnt a good thing and neither is smoking. ' Superman said as he decended from the sky.

' Oh.. its you. ' She seemed upset. It was obvious by the tone of her voice.

' Is something wrong? '

Lois looked at him, then looked down again. ' Is something wrong? Is that even a question you should be asking me? You up and left me without saying goodbye. For 5 very long years I waited. I was depressed. And now you suddenly decide its ok to try and push yourself back into my life again? I think not... ' There were tears in her eyes.

Clark felt for her. Even as Superman, he felt for her. If only she knew the truth. If only she could know who he really was. _What have I done?_ He asked himself. ' Look, Lois, you dont understand. '

' Of course I do! You are Superman, but yet you leave the world to suffer for five years? We've learned to go on without you. We moved on. '

' Lois... will you come with me? There is something I need to show you. '

She sighed. ' Alright, but I cant be gone long. ' She slipped out of her shoes and walked over to him.

Superman slowly lifted them up off the ground.

' My fia... um.. the guy I'm with, Richard, hes a pilot. He takes me up sometimes. '

' Oh does he? But not like this I bet. '

She quickly grabbed onto him tighter than ever as she realized how far up they were. The thoughts racing back in her head as she remembered the years before when they would fly together.

' You wrote that the world doesn't need a savior, but yet, every day I hear people crying for one. Why? '

Lois looked at him. ' Because you had left us. We all moved on. Besides, we were fine. '

' There you are wrong Lois Lane. You may say that you moved on, but yet, you still haven't. I can sense it in you Lois. Tell me... why were you so tense earlier? ' He said as they arrived back at Daily Planet.

' Wait... how did you know how I was feeling? You werent even around? '

' I'm always around. ' He smiled.

' Richard and I had an argument last night. Thats why. '

' Do you love him? ' Superman asked.

' I dont know. I'm not even sure on how I feel right now. Too much has happened. He is a good man, and you have been gone for a very long time. '

Superman nodded. ' Goodnight Lois. ' With that said, he flew away.

Lois fell to her knees. So much was running through her mind. _Why did he have to come back? What has changed? Why do I feel this way? _

The following morning...

' Heres your story. ' Lois shoved the papers onto Perrys desk.

' Where did you find him? '

' He found me. Anyhow... about the blackout, I think I've got a lead on it. '

' Lois... have you picked out a dress? Its your big night. '

' Well it feel a little odd winning an award for that article, when according to this paper, he is needed. ' She walked away to her desk. ' Oh no... Jason! ' She quickly sped across town to go pick him up from school.

' You're late mommy! ' Jason said as he got in the car.

' I know, but dont worry. ' She pulled into a strange place.

' Is this the pulitzer? Where are we? '

' I just need to ask these people some questions. '

' Can I stay in the car? '

' No baby, come on. ' She takes his hand and they walk towards the boat where music was coming from.

' Are we trespassing? '

' No... yes... no.. well yes. But dont worry about it. .. Hello? Anyone here? ' She looked around but didnt see anyone. Suddenly...

' I like the curly one.. ' Jason said.

' Oh no... this was a very bad idea! Lets get out of here! ' Suddenly she seen Lex Luthor come around the corner. ' Lex Luthor...' She was out of breath and suddenly feared for her son and her own life.

' Lois Lane? ' Lex seemed suprised. 'What a suprise! '

' You're bald! ' Jason said as he looked at the man his mom had called Lex.

Two men grabbed Lois and Jason and took them to an open room to where they were forced to sit at a desk.

' I'm scared mommy. ' Jason said.

' Dont worry baby. Its going to be alright. Trust me. So... Lex, how'd you get this boat? '

' Funny you should ask. And how might you, Lois, be here at a time like this? '

' Do you have anything to do with the blackout? '

' Maybe. Maybe not. It doesnt matter. And who might you be? ' Lex looked at Jason.

' I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. '

' Cute kid. But we're not really strangers, now are we? '

Lois was so afraid. She held her son close to her. ' Go play the piano Jason. ' He did as his mother told him. Lex had left for upstairs which gave her the perfect opportunity to use the fax machine. However, just as she was in the middle of faxing, she was smacked in the head. ' Owe! Let go of me! '

Jason feared for his mother. ' Mommy? ' He suddenly needed his inhaler. He was taking fast and deep breaths. Just as the strange guy Brutus was about to hit his mommy on the head with a rock, he pushed the piano and it flew acros the room. Brutus was smashed and killed.

Lois ran over to her son. She was in shock. But then they were thrown into the pantry. ' I'm sorry mommy. ' He cried.

' Its going to be alright. ' She held him close to her. She then realized that Richard was not Jasons father. Her dreams were true. Jason was the son of the man of steel himself. Superman.

_**I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am **_

_**There you'll be...**_

****

( Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. Hopefully this chapter will make you all happy! Its a longer one. Anyhow... please read and review. Hope you are still sticking with me. A new chapter will be up later tonight. Enjoy! )


	5. Signs

**' There You'll Be ' **

**Ch. 5 **

( Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I was suprised that the last chapter got quite a few reviews. Just to let you all know, this story will go on past the movie. This is only the begining. I'm about to change a lot of the movies ending. You'll see soon! Hope you stay with me on this! )

' Mommy is Superman going to save us? ' Jason asked.

' I dont know sweetie. But I hope so. ' She felt guilty for getting her son involved in this. Because of her actions, theywere now both in trouble.

' I like him. '

' Me too... ' She thought for a second and realized that they could die. She decided now was the best time to tell him the truth. ' Jason... theres something you should know about Superman... he's your da...'

' Daddy! ' Jason jumped up and ran into Richards arms as he opened the door to the pantry.

' Oh thank God! Richard! How did you get past Luthor and his men? '

' Who? ' He didnt know who or what she was talking about.

' Nevermind. But how did you find us? '

' I seen the fax and I knew it was your handwriting. ' He smiled and hugged her. Little did she know that he was taking all of the credit for something Jimmy had done.

' I'm just glad you came. Where is Superman? Why didnt he come for us? '

' I dont know, but we gotta get out of here. Its getting crazy out there. '

She nodded. However, just as they started to get out, the ship cracked in two and they were sent to the ocean floor. Lois hit her head and was knocked out cold.

' Lois! Lois! ' Richard screamed. He pulled Jason up and tried to hang onto Lois as well. When he seen the water cover the door, he knew that it was going to be the end. _Damnit. Now that I hate the man, I need him the most. We're actually going to die. _

' I'm scared daddy. Is mommy ok? ' Jason was cold and shaking.

' Dont worry. We'll get out of here somehow. ' Richard wished he could tell his son the truth.

Suddenly, they were being pulled up towards the top again. Superman. He was there. He helped them out and guided them to the sea plane. He used his x-ray vision to examine Lois for injuries. ' She'll be fine. '

With that said, he guided them out of harms way. Then he headed to face Luthor himself.

Moments later, Lois was awake. ' What happened? '

' Superman. He was there. '

' What? Where did he go? '

' He went back to stop it. '

' No. Richard! We have to go back! He will die! ' Lois begged Richard. She didnt want the man she loved to die. Did she really love him? How could she after he up and left them for 5 years. Thats not the point here. Jason, she now knows that he is truely the son of Superman.

Kitty looked at Lex. ' Lex... whats happening? '

' Ummm... its time for us to go. '

' Wait... what? '

' GO! Take nothing! Just go! '

With that said, they all headed to the chopper.

' I'm sorry. ' Kitty said.

' Sorry for what? What did you do? No! ' Lex shouted.

' I'm sorry. I would rather die than be the cause of billions of others dying. '

Hours later...

Superman had fallen from the sky. He was taken to the hospital.

Lois was sitting at the Daily Planet in from of the computer. She had tears in her eyes. _God... I cant handle this. Is he really gone? Is he dead? I just cant take it. Wait a second... where is Clark? Should he not be here while we are in the middle of this crisis with Superman? I mean... Busted!_ Then it hit her. Clark was Superman. It actually made since. He always seemed to disappear whenever Superman was around.

Jason handed her a picture of all of them together with Superman saving them. ' Is he going to be alright? '

' I dont know hunny. I hope so. '

Richard walked over to them. ' Lois, we can leave at any time. We dont have to wait here. '

She nodded and they were off to the hospital.

' I want to go with mommy. ' Jason begged.

Lois leaned over and placed a kiss on Richards cheek.

' I'll be right here waiting for you. '

Lois and Jason walked into the hospital escorted by several officers. Once they got into the room, Lois seen him and inhaled a deep breath.

' Mommy... is he going to get better? '

' I dont know baby, but I hope so. ' Lois walked over to him.

' I like him. '

' I dont know if you can hear me, but... they say that sometime people can hear when they are out of it. I wanted to tell you that... ' She began to whisper in his ear. ' Jason... he saved my life. But he is your son and I want you to know him. Please wake up. Clark. ' She moved away after placing a soft kiss on his lips.

' Lets go Jason. '

Jason ran over and placed a kiss on Supermans forehead.

Later that night, Jason was tucked away in bed. Superman entered through his window. ' You will be different. Not like others... The son... becomes a father and the father becomes a son. ' Superman had a son. He smiled as he ran his hands through his sons hair. Then headed back outside to deal with the mother of his child.

Lois was lighting up a cigarette. She had so much on her mind.

' Goodnight! '

She turned around as she seen Jason hanging out his window. Thats when she seen him. Superman. ' Will we be seeing you? '

' I'm always around Lois. Always around. '

' I know. Thanks again. '

' Goodnight Lois. ' He smiled that smile. It was the same one as Clark Kent. Then he flew off.

' Night ... Clark. ' She sighed then walked over to the edge of the deck. She took out her whole pack of cigarettes and tossed them into the water below. Her life was about to change. That day had began the start of something new. She smiled.

( This isnt the end. Much more to come! Please review! Thanks! )


End file.
